A need exists for a method for cleaning a fluid from contaminates with up to about 100 percent efficiency and no less than about 70 percent efficiency.
A further need exists for a method for scrubbing a fluid with contaminates like benzene that does not require utilities and does not generate heat.
A further need exists for a method for cleaning a fluid of contaminates that operates at low pressures and is safer to operate than method that require high pressures.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.